Nate in Green Hill Zone
by sonicthehumanhog
Summary: A young teen visits Sonic's world.


It was raining outside. This was common in the month of March, which is the before April. Nate was an average teen, who really enjoyed playing video games. One day Nate was out looking for an older game to add to his collection. Nate had been to most of the local flea markets already and knew what they had to offer.

Nate was looking through a phone book when he spotted a pan shop he had never heard of. The ad read, "Triple A Pawn and Jewelry." Nate thought to himself. These places usually had trash, but every now and then he would find an under priced gem. Nate hopped into his car and headed off towards the pawn shop.

Nate pulled up into the parking lot of the pawn shop. He couldn't believe that this place was new. It had to of been built at least twenty years ago. Nate walked in the building; the smell of cheap dollar store cleaner hit him like a fast car. Nate looked around. He couldn't see any employees. "Hello," Nate reluctantly said, because he was shy. Suddenly a big fat greasy man peered his head from behind a doorway. "Oh, sorry," said the man, "I was eating a sandwich." Nate thought that the man was probably eating more than one, because he was so fat.

"What can I do for you, sonny?" asked the man. Nate looked around timidly. He didn't trust this sleazball as far as he could throw him, and since Nate didn't work out and due to the man's large size; couldn't have been very far. "I was wondering if you had any video games for sale?" asked Nate. The man gestured to a large glass case containing a large array of games.

Nate overlooked the games. It was your typical Mario and Duck hunt collection. Just as he was about to leave Nate spotted a Sonic the Hedgehog game that he had never seen before. "Hey," Nate called out, "how much for this Sonic game?" The man's eyes dashed around. "Five dollars," he said. Nate couldn't believe that he was getting this game for only five dollars. Even if it was a fake game he could resale it for at least ten. "I'll take it," said Nate. The man walked over to the counter and sold Nate the game.

Nate hurried out to his truck. He was ecstatic. Nate drove home quickly, going at least ten miles over the limit all the way home.

Nate ran up to his room and closed the door. He found the Sega Genesis he had won playing in a MLG quick scoping tournament. He plugged it in. Nate looked at the game. He then went to go pea in the toilet because he had to go really bad. Nate walked back into his room. He slammed the game into the console. The traditional Sega logo flashed up. Sonic then dashed across the screen. The logo dropped down. It read "Sonic and," Nate couldn't make out the rest. The game must have been messing up. Dammit, thought Nate. He hit the cartridge really hard. Nothing happened. Nate was frustrated. He held the controller tightly in his hands. Nate took a sip of his favorite cola and set it next to the console.

Nate's cat jumped up on the entertainment system and caused the cola to spill all over the console. A jolt of electricity ran from the controller up to Nate's body, giving him a huge shock. Nate instantly blacked out from the strong current running through his body.

Nate awoke from a slumber that seemed like it lasted forever. His vision was blurry at first. He blinked a few times. Nate looked around. Was he in a field of some sort. Nate's thoughts were cut short. A huge robot rapidly ran towards him. Nate dodged the initial attack, but was hit again by a volley of quick barrages. A butterfly flew past Nate. Nate saw the robot lift its giant saw high up into the air. Nate screamed in terror as he prepared to die.

Nate closed his eyes. Nate didn't feel anything happen to him. Nate slowly opened his eyes to see the robot was disabled. Nate couldn't find the source of what protected him. Suddenly Nate saw his savior. It was none other than Sonic himself.

"Thanks for saving my," Nate was cut off mid sentence by Sonic's hand covering his mouth. Sonic raised his fingers to Nate's lips, indicating for Nate to hush. Nate glanced around. Were they still in danger? Sonic grabbed Nate's hand and quickly led him under a rock. "Stay here," Sonic commanded. Nate nodded. Sonic sped off.

Nate now had time to think. Where was he? When was he? Nate then remembered that he had bought that new video game, because it was raining outside. Nate ran out of the rock. He saw Sonic battling Robotnik off in the distance. Nate ran closer to the battle. On the way he noticed that there was a lot of fish in the water and birds in the air. Nate got as close to the battle as he could without being seen.

Sonic was beating Robotnik, but Robotnik quickly zapped Sonic with a stun ray. Sonic fell down to the ground. Just as Robotnik was about to get him, Nate threw a rock as Robotnik. The rock hit him right on his big stupid head. Robotnik collapsed. He then got up and said, "You haven't seen the last of me!" He then scurried away. Nate walked over to Sonic.

Sonic's blue fur glimmered in the sunlight. Nate reached down to help Sonic up. "Thanks," said Sonic, "if you weren't here I would have been toast." Nate glanced at Sonic's bright eyes. They seemed to radiate. Nate felt something he had never felt before. It rose deep from within him. It was a feeling that started in his stomach and spread outward, creating a tingling sensation all over his body. Nate said timidly, "N- no p-problem Sonic." Sonic locked eyes with Nate. Nate reached out towards Sonic. Sonic grabbed Nate and touched lips with him. The two began an impromptu make out session. Nate couldn't believe this. He was in a video game!


End file.
